Love Potion
by Luuplup
Summary: A small accident involving Tsuna, Mukuro and a love potion. 6927! Fluff!


Everyone watched in silence as Tsuna cuddled against Mukuro, who has a hand placed on the brunet's cheek in a tender way. No one really wants to say anything as a certain ten year old is radiating anger.

"What is this!?" Reborn growls, gesturing to the madly in love couple next to him. He could practically see the hearts in the two's eyes. "Somebody explain before there's a bullet between everyone's eyes."

Bianchi doesn't hesitate to step forward and expressed her feelings. "Reborn, my love, I've completed my love potion for you. Unfortunately, Tsuna and Mukuro had eaten some while I wasn't looking."

At this time, Mukuro tilted Tsuna's head up so their eyes met, gazing deeply into the each other eyes. He smiled sweetly and placed a kiss on the brunet's cheek, earning him a small squeal and a large blush.

"Hehe... Mukuro," Tsuna laughs with a sweet voice.

Mukuro nuzzled his head against the brunet. "Tsunayoshi."

Reborn completely ignored their existence as sparkles and hearts float around the two. "How long before the effects of the wear off?" He said impatiently. This potion better not last forever or else someone was getting a bullet between the eyes.

"A few hours at least. At most a day or two," Bianchi answers. In the background, Tsuna let out another squeal as Mukuro places another kiss on the boy, this time on the nose while whispering Tsuna's name. "It's still incomplete but... Those two do work well as test subjects."

There was a scream from Hayato, who was not liking this one bit, and started spouting things about his beloved Jyudaimei.

Reborn glanced over at the pair, ignoring the growing noise from the others. He mentally grumbled at the thought of not being able to use his 'doki-doki love plan' for the two of them. It was going to hilarious, but he could make use of this.

"Will they remember this?" Now that was the real question because who didn't like good blackmail, especially on his student and his male mist.

"Most likely. I wanted you to remember the love you had for me when under the potion's influence, my-"

"Nyaa~"

Bianchi and everyone go silent at the noise. Slowly they turn their attention back onto the couple, only to see that Mukuro's face is buried in Tsuna's neck planting kisses. The brunet let's out a giggle, and that's the end of the line for Hayato.

"T-Tenth!" Hayato screams, a large blush on his face. He runs over and rips the two apart, just as Mukuro's hands were playing with the hem of Tsuna's shirt. "I will not allow you to sully Tenth any longer!"

"M-Mukuro!" Tsuna calls from the safety of Hayato's arms. A crestfallen look sits on the brunet's face while a desperate yet sad one sits on Mukuro's. The two look like a pair of kicked puppies, sad and hurt, with longing for the other in their eyes.

"For now, let's separate them. We don't want them doing grown up stuff," Reborn says, eyes glowering at Mukuro.

Reborn proceeds to direct Hayato, who takes a reluctant Tsuna with him, into a different room. Everyone shuffles out of the room, expect Chrome, and heads towards the living room.

Alone in the room with Mukuro, Chrome instantly notices her partner's dazed look out the window. She's silent and doesn't mention it, after all she had a feeling her boss would sneak in pretty soon. Nothing, and she means nothing, could keep her boss away from her partner. Because her boss was one heck of an escapist. One too many escapes from the hospital and work told her that.

"I wanna see him," Mukuro says, foggy eyes looking out the window.

Chrome doesn't point out that the two literally just saw each like a minute ago. "Mukuro-sama, don't worry. Boss will come see you soon."

She doesn't get a reply but Mukuro brightens up a little.

A few rooms down, a desperate Tsuna is attempting to make his escape. The only thing holding him back was Hayato.

"You don't understand!" Tsuna says as Hayato blocks the door. "I need him, Hayato! He makes me feel happy on the inside!"

Hayato doesn't back down. He knew his precious Tenth was under the influence of the potion, so he was going to wait for the effects to wear off, even if it meant killing that pineapple-headed idiot.

"Hayato! Please!" Tsuna cries. He drops the floor as tears ran down his cheeks.

Hayato has no idea what to do. It wasn't often he was the reason why his boss cried but his boss didn't see the dangers of being near the pineapple. So he had to protect the Tenth... but he really didn't like those tears.

" D-Don't worry, Tenth!" Tsuna looked up at him, sniffing a little. "You..." Hayato looked away then back at Tsuna then away once more. "You..." He was so going to regret this. "You can see him tomorrow! First thing in the morning."

"Really?" Tsuna asked.

"Really!" Hayato nodded. " So...um...for now to to sleep." He glanced at the clock. "It's getting late! If you sleep now, you can see Mukuro early in the morning." Oh god, why was he doing this to himself.

Tsuna puffed out his cheeks. "Fine." He climbed on to the bed and wrapped himself in the covers. After a few moments, his breathing even and shallow.

Hayato let out a heavy sigh and exited the room. This was something he didn't want to talk about at all.

A few hours later, when the clock strikes one, Tsuna sits up as if woken by a spell. He exits the room in silence and made his way down a few rooms.

He stops in front a door and reaches out to grab the doorknob when the door is harshly opens and he's pulled inside, door closing silently behind him. He doesn't scream because the arms that are holding him are familiar and warm. The gloved hands that intertwines with his own are gentle and give a light squeeze.

"Hey, beautiful," Mukuro purrs into Tsuna's ear.

Tsuna giggles a little. "Hi, lovely." He lets out a small squeal as Mukuro nibbles his ear lightly. "Stop that." It comes out with a laugh.

"You love it," Mukuro replies as the brunet cuddles into him. This allows the older male to run his fingers through the soft brown hair while Tsuna snuggled his face into the older male's neck while letting out a pleased as expert hands massage his scalp.

Mukuro chuckles and sweeps the brunet off his feet, earning a small but quiet yelp. He carries him to the bed and places him on it before slipping in next to Tsuna. The brunet smiled and linked their hands once more. It wasn't long before Tsuna had, once again, fallen asleep. Mukuro smiled sweetly at the brunet and planted a kiss on boy's forehead before heading off to sleep himself.

When Morning strikes, one Gokudera Hayato is in panic as he desperately searches the house. He only comes to a pause when he spots the room where Mukuro resides. The silver haired male doesn't even hesitate to kick open the door while calling for Tsuna. "Tenth!"

The shout wakes Mukuro, who grumbles about a headache, and sits up. He glares at Hayato. "What do you what, you stupid puppy?"

"What have you done to the Tenth!?" Hayato shouts with anger.

"Tsunayoshi, I haven't seen him. I just woke up," Mukuro growls. He wasn't really a morning person and was very tempted to throw something at the silver-haired male. He watched with an unamused look as a terrified look sits on Hayato's face before the silver haired male is running out with desperate screams for Tsuna.

The older male huffs and pulls the covers back over him. It's at this time he notices the extra warmth around him, his waist specifically, and peeks into the covers.

He blooms a full red at the sight of a still sleeping Tsuna practically hugging his waist. He is shocked on what to do and he stiffens a little. After all it wasn't everyday a person woke up with their crush right next to them in bed.

He takes a second to admire the brunet's sleeping face and gently places a hand into the fluffy messy called hair. He blushes harder when Tsuna leans into the touch with a small purr.

He freezes when brown eyes flutter open a little and met his mismatch red and blue. A small, lazy smile makes it way on to Tsuna's face as the brunet gently nuzzles into the hand some more.

"Morning Mukuro," Tsuna sleepy says. He grabs the hand that is on his face, giving it a light kiss. He lets out a small giggle of amusement as a large blush appears on Mukuro's face. "It's too early." Tsuna released the hand and pulled Mukuro closer. "Lets go back to sleep." He beckons Mukuro back down.

"You're right," Mukuro answers, blush completely gone now. He slips back in with Tsuna, pulling the covers up. "It is too early for this."

Tsuna laughs a sleepy laugh and snuggles into Mukuro's chest. The older male doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Tsuna's waist, pulling the other close.

The two go back to sleep, completely oblivious to the rest of the world.

Outside, standing on a tree branch, one Reborn snaps a couple of pictures. He couldn't wait to hear the two squeal and complain about the pictures later.


End file.
